Heart of a Death Scythe
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: After Asura's defeat, Kid's ascension to full Shinigami makes him unable to wield Liz and Patty. While struggling to choose a Death Scythe as his partner, he learns that Soul may not be the last of this breed. Enter Tsugumi Harudori, a girl who long ago obtained the soul of a witch, and may prove herself more perfect for the role than even she realizes. (KidxTsugumi and MakaxSoul)


**Chapter 1: The New Order**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters or logos. All credit goes to the original author and affiliated publishers and companies.

* * *

It had been a year since the Kishin's imprisonment and the moon remained wreathed in shadow. It was hard to believe that something that had existed for eons had vanished so completely, but the celestial body's ever-present grin had since faded into the pages of history. With the dawning of a new era came the end of a long-held grudge between Shibusen and the Witch's Order, and the final page for the ancient Gods who once presided over and preserved the balance of harmony and madness. In the end, Death the Kid had ascended to the full status of Reaper, and as a result, his father had vanished from existence.

The newly-crowned Shinigami had found himself faced with several changes in a short amount of time, though it seemed the simplest ones affected him most. Having taken up the duties of his deceased father, he now spent even less time at home than before, the Gallows Mansion having fallen under stewardship of the Thompson Sisters. For being such faithful partners they deserved no less a reward, though he occasionally went back to ensure they did not ruin the perfect order he strove to maintain, these visits had lessened as of late.

Ironically, his obsession with symmetry had only grown since he had ascended, possibly due to the lines in his hair finally achieving the perfection he had dreamt of for so long. The Death Room's newer incarnation reflected this neurosis. While it was once randomly strewn about with crosses and other objects, he had rearranged everything into perfect alignment, something he found much more pleasing to the eye and mind. While admiring his handwork, he barely had time to duck the next strike from his sparring partner.

Black Star grinned widely as they locked weapons, bearing down harder with the edge of the Uncanny Sword. "What's the matter tough guy? Gettin' slow in your old age!?"

"Funny you would say that, or have you forgotten which one of us is likely to live longer?"

Before the final battle with Asura, Kid had both modestly and openly admitted to being less powerful than his blue-haired friend, yet a lot had changed since that time. Since his full powers had awakened, he was determined to prove himself worthy of the position inherited from his deceased father, and to do so, he could never use the Power of Order to impose his will onto other beings. Instead, the young reaper had chosen to hone his fighting abilities in the hopes that he would be able to completely match those of the previous Lord Death, a goal which would take time and effort to realize.

"Too slow!" Instead of slashing with his blade, Black Star planted a fist into his opponent's stomach, sending him flying across the room.

Kid's look of surprise changed to one of neutrality as he called forth several skull-shaped objects, the Reaper Jets propelling him into the air. Inheriting the power to fly without equipment was one of the more convenient abilities he possessed, and it was only recent that he began to utilize it regularly.

Maka Albarn sat on the stairs leading up to the all-seeing mirror, silently watching the match with both fists pressed against her cheeks. "He's gotten surprising good in such a short amount of time. What do you think, Soul?"

"Not bad considering he's using an unfamiliar weapon." an un-amused voice spoke from behind her.

The human scythe removed his hands from his pockets and plopped down beside her, as neither really had much better to do. They were supposedly invited to the Death Room to help out with Kid's new weapons training, though it was clear at this point that getting directly involved in such a fight would only cause complications for everyone. These sessions had become a regular occurrence in the past few weeks, and while Maka had provided her friends with some basic tips for wielding a sickle-type weapon, she hadn't done much more than advise the others before and after each fight.

She glanced over at her own partner, guessing he was thinking the same thing. Soul was a fighter with the touch of a musician, though after being paired with him for so long, she came to understood his rather unique temperament. There were times when he could be patient and understanding, and other times brash and aggressive, these two sides of his personality being the reason he got along well with both Kid and Black Star. While he could also be obnoxious, she had somehow come to rely on his behavior.

Soul turned his head, causing his partner to look away unusually quickly. "Hey, what's with the creepy staring all of a sudden?"

"It is not creepy, and I wasn't staring!" she snapped, looking away with a snobbish gesture.

This predictable reaction prompted him to reveal a sharp-toothed smirk. "I dunno why, but a lot of girls in our class wanted me as their weapon partner. Maybe you finally realized how lucky you are?"

Grimacing, Maka clocked him in the skull with a book, instantly wiping the smile off his face and onto hers. She knew he was trying to bait her out of boredom, and it was only natural she give him the warranted response. They had been playing this little game for years, and the scholarly meister was always happy to oblige in the same way whether he liked it or not. Either he secretly enjoyed getting the Maka chop, or was simply unable to learn from past mistakes.

She folded her arms, barely hiding a grin of her own. "That's what you get for being such a jerk."

"Ouch, I was just joking... Well sort of..." he rubbed the smoking lump on his head a few times while gritting his teeth. "And where the Hell did you get a giant book, anyway!? You weren't carrying anything when we came in here! I swear to God you pull those things out of thin-air."

"Did somebody call my name!?" Black Star jeered at the sound of the word 'God', only to be thrown backwards by the reaper's transcendent wavelength. "Cheap shot!" he screamed, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down in a stabbing motion.

A familiar frowning face appeared reflected in the blade of the Uncanny Sword, though she seemed more discouraged than angry. "It's all because you got distracted by your ego again."

"Lighten up, Tsubaki! You of all people should know I've been destined for Godhood since the day I was born!"

Kid kicked off the ground again, being forced to defend as his opponent intercepted him with a leaping slash. "As usual, he's fast!"

The same phenomenon occurred again, this time revealing the face of Maka's father on the surface of the Death Scythe. "I recommend a more aggressive approach against those two. Fighting with a close-range weapons is a lot different than using a gun."

"You say that as if it isn't obvious..." the young Shinigami smiled, tightening his grip on his father's former weapon. "I've got a ways to go to reach my father's level, but I never will if I can't fight fairly against a human."

"Human, huh? You even listening to me!? I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be the man to surpass God!"

Soul chuckled at the familiar display, glad to see their friend's familiar banter. Even after all this time they really hadn't changed much. Still nursing the spot where she had hit him, the weapon glanced to his left. He leaned back against the floor, placing both hands behind his head whilst stretching lazily.

"Y'know, I still wonder why Kid suddenly decided to pick your creepy dad as his partner?"

"Well, last time I checked it was customary for the leader of Shibusen to wield a Death Scythe." She replied, her eyes never leaving the battle for a second. "Though lately I can't help but wonder if he's trying to emulate Lord Death."

"Well it's not entirely by choice, either. He started having trouble using Liz and Patty after that incident on the moon. I don't understand it, but he told me it had something to do with those lines in his hair."

"You really should pay more attention from now on." Maka exhaled wearily. "Kid says his abilities started to change when he became a full-fledged Shinigami, meaning they must've run into some complications in matching soul wavelengths."

He shrugged, casting a look of concern at their golden-eyed friend. "Looks like your soul perception's just as keen as ever. Guess if anyone could understand the difference, it'd be you..."

"The aura he gives off is a lot more like his father's, though I hope these difficulties between Kid and the others isn't a permanent thing."

Soul sat back up, his interest suddenly renewed. "What do you mean by that?"

His meister stared at her lap. "Papa once told me that Lord Death could only bring out his full power by using weapons who devoured ninety-nine evil human souls and a witch's soul. I hope the same thing doesn't apply to Kid."

"It would be a real bummer for Liz and Patty, or any of us. I know it would really suck for me if I had to be separated from my meister for such a lame reason."

Maka smiled inwardly. "Then you'll be happy to know I don't intend on ditching you anytime soon." her gaze wandered off for a moment. "The truth is, I really don't know what I'd do without you, either."

Her weapon tried to think of something witty to say, but found himself at a rare loss for words. He knew that pushing the subject any farther might lead to uncomfortable territory and chose to leave it alone, though at the same time he found himself admiring his ever-present companion. It was true that they had been sharing a home for quite some time, though for the most part he wouldn't describe the bond between them as anything remotely romantic. There were times when he questioned this, though it seemed as if she was equally content to let things continue as they had always been, and he felt almost strange to disagree. Still, in that moment he couldn't help but notice how charming she looked while expressing empathy for her friends.

"So Maka, you ready to join in the fun?" he asked, trying to sound natural as possible.

"It's more like a fight between monsters than people. Getting in between those two isn't exactly what I'd call fun... Not to mention Black Star has a habit of getting carried away even when it's only a sparring match."

"Tell me about it. I knew he was serious about breaking through the limits, but a few years ago, none of us thought it was remotely possible."

She smiled contently, looking genuinely happy for her companions. "Not to mention Kid's come a long way since then, too."

Soul turned his attention back towards the fray, which had by now left the room in ruins. Black Star readied his weapon for another go-round only to be surprised by an unusually powerful gush of soul energy. Turning his back to his adversary, the young Shinigami slowly returned to the ground, his reaper jets vanishing as his feet touched the dirt. His gaze wavered slightly upon seeing the destroyed crosses and littered refuse, both eyes welling up with emotional tears as he dropped his scythe.

The weapon glowed for a second, soon revealing the red-haired form of Maka's father. "Something the matter?" he raised an eyebrow, though his new meister seemed not to notice him.

"No, it can't be!? The beautiful decor I worked to create, completely destroyed!" Kid screamed as he fell to his knees, beating his fists against the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

Black Star sauntered up from behind with a slightly annoyed look. "What're you goin' on about now? C'mon man, stand up and lets finish this fight."

The Uncanny Sword leapt from his hand before reverting to her human form. "Maybe you should try being a little more sensitive." she suggested kindly, knowing full well what was about to happen. "I think he's having a moment."

Her partner exhaled impatiently. "Oh man, not this again?"

Death the Kid turned his head, his teeth grinding together violently. "Yooooouuuuu!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his friend's chest. "This is all your fault... It took me weeks to perfect this room's symmetrical balance, and you ruined it in a matter of seconds!"

"Sheesh, I thought you were finally done with all of this symmetry crap."

"Symmetry isn't crap..." the reaper wiped away his tears, angrily rounding on his opponent. "Symmetry is life... Symmetry is order... ... ... Symmetry is essential!"

"Yeah, whatever dude." the blue-haired ninja rested both his hands behind his head, not the tiniest note of concern in his voice.

Tsubaki exchanged looks with Maka's father, the latter of which quickly turned and walked back towards the center of the room. She spared one last glance over her shoulder at her meister before following him, neither weapon particularly keen on interrupting the senseless bickering that followed. The remaining pair watched the pointless argument from their place on the stairs, now even less determined to get involved than before. It was Soul spoke first.

"What was that you were saying about those guys having come a long way?"

"Nobody's perfect." Maka spoke with an awkward look. "Doesn't matter how much people grow, they're still the same deep down." she paused, looking away from her father with a sigh. "Though change would benefit some of us more than others."

The younger scythe let out a groan as he watched the others bicker. "Tell me about it."

Spirit Albarn came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, giving his daughter a pleasant wave. "So Maka, how's about having dinner with your dad once we're done here. My treat!"

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." she replied evenly, earning a hurt expression from her father.

While things had improved between them in the years following her parents' divorce, he still remained as promiscuous as ever, which often resulted in her keeping him at arm's length. Long after the situation with her family had been resolved, Maka still acknowledged his faults as the cause of her mother's departure. She appreciated and loved him for what he was and everything he had done for the academy, though he was still far from being her favorite person to spend time with.

"Oh, okay..." he answered, taking her refusal with an understanding frown. "If you have something else to do, I guess it can't be helped."

"It's nothing personal. We're heading out to a party at Kid's mansion this evening." she looked over his shoulder at their would-be host, who had prioritized symmetry over his anger and was rapidly trying to rearrange the room's decor. "Hopefully he's won't be too busy to show up in person."

"That's certainly the case more often than not, lately." Tsubaki stepped out from behind Maka's dad.

Maka suddenly looked much happier than she had while speaking to her father. "Hey, are you and Black Star coming, too?"

The Japanese woman smiled. "Of course! It's been awhile since we've seen the gang and I planned on bringing some homemade refreshments."

"Sounds awesome! Nothing beats your cooking!"

"You'll make someone a happy husband, someday." Soul answered, eliciting a pale blush from his fellow weapon. He smirked. "There's several morons who could agree with that."

"You're not seriously suggesting that we..." Tsubaki began, jumping when she felt a heavy hand clap onto her shoulder.

"Yo guys, what ya talkin' about?" Black Star interjected, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all!" she answered in one breath, earning a grin from her partner.

"C'mon Tsubaki, we're all friends here. Nothing she be hidden between weapon and meister. So why don't you tell ol' Black Star all about it!?"

Her eyebrow suddenly twitched, a surprising sign of aggression from the normally passive woman. Seeing her friends had noticed, she quickly forced a smile. "It's none of your business, so just please drop the subject."

She turned to head towards the door, only to come face-to-face with her persistent meister. "So, ya ready to tell me, yet?"

"No!" she turned and ran for the exit, her pestering partner hounding her like a predator every step of the way.

Soul watched them go with a devilish expression, earning a sharp nudge from his own companion. "So you don't suppose they were..."

"Did you have to be so rude?" Maka paused, considering the situation for herself. "I don't know if you're right or not, but it's really not your business."

"Yeah, just leave that up to Black Star! Let's hope he doesn't traumatize her for life in the process."

"If he keeps it up, he might end up doing the same to me." another familiar tone spoke from behind them. The room's remaining occupants looked up to be greeted by Death the Kid. "My apologies for the sudden interruption."

Soul raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Weren't you busy trying to fix all the damage just a few seconds ago?"

The young reaper's hand twitched as he averted his eyes from the mess. "I have..." he paused with a slightly maddening look. "Reluctantly decided to handle those affairs after seeing you off."

Maka observed his mannerisms carefully, though she could already tell he was trying. "Thanks, we really appreciate the gesture."

"To think the day would come when you put duty before your compulsions." her partner laughed at the reaper's expense, receiving a bop to the head. "Again!" he yelled behind him, earning a disapproving look from the pig-tailed blonde.

Spirit resisted the urge to pat his daughter's head, though he grinned with a sense of pride. Not only for his daughter, but also their newly anointed leader. "You really should show Kid a little more respect. He is the new Lord Death, after all."

The younger Death Scythe scowled, but seemed contented nonetheless. "Yeah, but that's still gonna take some getting used to."

"You'll have plenty of time for that." Maka placed both hands on her hips before descending the stairs. Looking back, she waved over her shoulder. "We'll see you tonight!" she called, motioning for her partner to follow like a master beckoning a dog.

"Yeah, I'm coming." After debating for a moment, he eventually decided it wasn't worth refuting and simply shuffled after her, tucking both hands away in his pockets as he did so.

Once the door had closed behind them, Kid crossed over to the office desk and chair he had placed beside the large mirror. As an administrator of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, he had decided to move his workspace into the sparse area he had inherited from his deceased father. It was more convenient to have everything he needed in one place, though there were times when he felt trapped in the empty room. Moving the contents of his office from the Gallows Mansion to the Death Room had been a good idea, and yet he found himself spending long hours without leaving, having little social contact outside of those few students and staff who came to visit.

The fledgling Shinigami exhaled deeply before rummaging through one of his draws and pulling out an armful of tools. He set to work at once, replacing the destroyed crosses with new ones and rearranging the rubble as best he could, piling everything that couldn't be salvaged in a manner that would not upset his compulsions. Such work took time, but try as he might, he still had trouble dealing with that which he did not find aesthetically pleasing, namely anything asymmetrical. Busying himself with the menial task, he barely noticed the pensive look on the face of his father's former weapon.

"After all that sparring, maybe you should take a break. A little relaxation doesn't hurt every once and a while." Spirit suggested casually.

Kid seemed quite calm in spite of everything. "While I appreciate the suggestion, such an abomination cannot be tolerated in my presence." he gestured to the mess they had made earlier. "Also, I happen to find the process of fixing things to be therapeutic after a fight."

"If you say so." The older man watched his boss carefully for several minutes.

He never really understood the boy's desire to keep everything in order, and personally found the painstaking process maddening to endure and difficult to watch. Exhaling deeply, he turned to leave, knowing full well that his presence was not necessary here. With this he was left to his own thoughts. Spirit sometimes wondered why Kid had kept him as the official Death Scythe after coming to power, even after hearing the situation with Liz and Patty. He had not bothered to ask and could only guess it had something to do with the amount of experience he had in the position.

As if sensing these thoughts, Kid looked up from his work, taking a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow. "As my father's former assistant, I ask that you to critique my skills. You knew what my father was capable of when wielding you... How exactly do I compare?"

Spirit stopped to think about the question, though he wasn't really sure where to start. "Well that's definitely a loaded question... To put it simply, you don't possess the same level of power, though you've come a long way for someone who wasn't typically a close-range fighter."

"Having twin pistols as my partners was a personal choice, not a necessity. Though I saw it as a stroke of good fortune to discover the existence of two such weapons. They stayed with me even though I'm not the easiest person to live with, something for which I am forever grateful."

"Maka was surprised when she heard you needed a new weapon. Personally, I thought you would've picked Azusa as a partner instead of me." he raised his hands with a slightly panicked look. "Not that I'm not grateful for the decision!"

The Death Scythe remembered the day his previous master had discussed the possibility of a staff reassignment. Naturally at the time he had blamed himself for the Kishin's escape, though he couldn't deny the idea of being sent away from the DWMA had terrified him. He barely felt like a father at the best of times, but the prospect of being separated from his only daughter had drove him into a frenzy. Even years later, he still had trouble acknowledging that Maka was completely independent, and longed to improve their damaged familial relationship.

"You can thank my father for showing me the basic reaper combat styles, and as such I am not limited to gun-type weapons." the reaper spoke up, pulling him out of the flashback.

"Come to think of it, he might've mentioned something like that." the older man scratched his chin.

Kid collected a few stray pieces of refuse, hoisting each under his arms. "Well, enough chit-chat." he began calmly. "I'll need some help cleaning up this mess, or I won't be able to attend my own party."

Spirit exhaled in anticipation of what was to come, though he cooperated nonetheless. Being kept on as the resident Death Scythe had been good news, but acting as an assistant to the Shinigami often had its downsides, especially when the person in question was am undeniable perfectionist. Kid lacked his father's brand of randomness and wacky demeanor, making the job less fun. It took some time, but Maka's father had slowly realized he hadn't just lost a meister when Lord Death passed away, but also a good friend. Long gone were the goofy antics and philosophical discussions on women's underwear.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Liz and Patty had spent the better half of the day hanging around Death City, enjoying their newfound free time in a way they hadn't before. The sisters had spent the last few years fighting to save the world alongside their friends, a task that kept them constantly on the move with only short reprieves in between missions. It had been wholly exhausting for everyone; when they weren't serving as Kid's weapons, the twin pistols were tasked with assisting Kilik Rung with his own investigations into the enemy's whereabouts.

Since the imprisonment of the Kishin, a peace agreement had brought a halt to the longstanding feud between Shibusen and the Witch's Realm, leaving the world in an unusually calm state. While there were still conflicts due to the presence of evil humans, local authorities and rookie EAT students had taken up the task of hunting down dangerous criminals, leaving the world in a much calmer state than it had been in years. Things were slowly returning to the way they were before Medusa's meddling, and the population of Death City was enjoying a period of well-deserved normality.

At the moment, both sisters were seated at the table of a local restaurant, both dressed in casual clothing as opposed to their Spartoi uniforms. Liz filed her nails with an surprisingly contented look while her younger sister sat folding napkins like origami, a child-like smile on her face as she lined the cloth creatures up in a row. Since Kid became the new head of the DWMA, his partners had much more free time on their hands, and had spent the majority of it in town enjoying the scenery. However, today was different than most for several reasons.

"Took you guys long enough." Liz replied jokingly, greeting the two newcomers with a familiar grin.

She looked up, catching sight of a familiar girl with pink hair and bright eyes, closely followed by a dark-haired girl with a distinctly professional aura. Unlike the Thompson sisters, Kim and Jackie were dressed in their own clothing as opposed to the school's matching uniforms. The latter wore a simple jacket and jeans with sneakers, while her weapon counterpart had chosen a knee-length skirt and dress shoes with a collar shirt and loose-fitting tie.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" Patty greeted, waving excitedly at the others.

The lantern weapon responded with a smile. "Same as usual, I guess. Though we haven't had much time to relax in the last month or so."

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen you guys hanging around the city in a while." Liz spoke up, earning a shared sigh from her friends.

Kim pulled up a chair across from the duo, her partner taking a seat at the end of the table. "Thanks to my new job, this is my first day off in weeks. I've been doing a lot of running back and forth between here and the Witch's Realm lately."

"Can't be too hard, considering all you is jump through the gate."

The younger Thompson sister let out a childish laugh. "It must be super fun making trips through that big butt hole on a daily basis!"

The witch slapped her forehead with a groan. Ever since that woman from Chupa=Cabra referred to it as such, Patty had seemingly adopted the term as her word for the portal, something Kim had hoped wouldn't catch on.

Liz usually found her sister's antics amusing, but the lack of courtesy of finesse was one thing that they could do without. Trying not to appear rude herself, she tucked her nail file away and instead took a sip of her drink, speaking once she was swallowed. "So how are things going on in that place, anyway?"

"Being the appointed ambassador isn't a particularly fun job. The treaty may have improved the relationship between Shibusen and the Witch's Realm, though outside of the brass, most of the older folks still treat me like an unwanted outcast."

The lantern's reaction was somber, though she hid it well. "Don't let it bother you."

"Who says I do!?" Kim pounded her fist on the table, the noise grabbing the attention of several other customers. "Crud!" she covered her mouth with a grimace, her tone much calmer when she spoke again "Look, it I cared what those jerks thought about me, I wouldn't have accepted this job. I know where I belong regardless of anything those hags have to say about me."

"Calm down, girl. We're not the ones you're upset with." the elder Thompson replied.

"Yeah, we get it..." Patty replied innocently, breaking out into hysteric laughter seconds later. "So, what is it like walking though that butt-hole, anyway?"

"Will you stop calling it that!?" Kim slapped the table with both hands this time, her temper causing several bystanders to flee the restaurant in fear.

"Gagantous!" another high-pitched voice chimed in from behind them, alerting the gathering of the presence of an old friend. The pink-haired witch looked up in surprise, her previous anger forgotten.

Liz smirked at the familiar slang, knowing only one person who used it. "I see some things never change." she smiled cleverly at their newest guest. "Hey Tsugumi!"

"Oh, hey..." the dark-haired girl stammered while inching towards them.

It had been a while since she had seen the gang together like this, especially due to the responsibilities of her older friends. In recent years she hadn't spent much time with the other girls, and their meetings had become less frequent. Unfortunately this trend carried over even after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, though after spending so much time away from her friends, it felt awkward seeing them all together in the place where it all started. Both weapon and meister had remained in the NOT class while their friends moved up to the EAT class.

"I see Master's shop hasn't changed after all this time." Meme Tatane innocently glanced around the cafe with a bright smile.

"Hiya!" Patty greeted the halberd's meister, earning an equally enthusiastic wave in return.

Kim glanced at her lantern, quietly remembering when they had first become partners. It was a day much like today, in the same part of town. "Wow, this really takes me back..."

"Yeah, I'll say." the halberd meister chimed in.

"Hell yeah, like when the rest of you girls were so scared of me and Patty that you stopped coming in for a week."

Tsugumi paled slightly at the memory, though smiled nonetheless. "Well that tends to happen when someone pushes you into a dark alley and fires a gun."

"Definitely some of our wilder days." Liz dismissed the memory as an old embarrassment, even though she felt genuinely bad in retrospect.

Thinking back, neither of them had been particularly pleasant upon arriving in Death City. It was amazing how much a handful of encounters with the residents and a partnership with Kid had helped both sisters turn their lives around for the better. If someone had told Liz she would one day be more concerned about a manicure than her financial situation, she probably would've shot them between the eyes. Likewise, Patty's mean-spirited violence from their days and Brooklyn had all but disappeared in the last few years in favor of a simple-minded innocence. Though the elder Thompson suspected her sister acted this way out of choice.

They had all changed quite a bit from back then. More recently Kim seemed happy with her status as a witch and now openly performed magic tricks and healing spells in public. In comparison, Tsugumi and Meme now exuded a sense of confidence that hadn't been there before. They appeared less like innocent schoolgirls caught up in a dangerous world, and more like responsible students proud to be a part of the DWMA.

Devising a fun way to break the awkward silence, Kim began with a snicker. "Gee Tsugumi, it looks like you finally managed to grow up a little in certain departments."

"Yeah, though you'll never catch up to the rest of us." Patty pressed her breasts together with a goofy smile, causing her older sister to flick her in the back of the head.

It was true she had grown very slightly since their first meeting, though not enough to unbalance her slender figure. Even after all these years, Tsugumi doubted her bosom was even half the size of her meister's, though she had come to accept it. In fact, her appearance had changed little over the course of the last few years, though she appeared slightly taller and her black hair longer than it was. She now tied it back in a single ponytail as opposed to the twin tails she copied from Maka. In sharp contrast to her, Meme had blossomed quite fully into a young woman, her light brown locks now longer, with a section tied into a nice side ponytail, and her curves having developed even more.

Liz looked up at the second newcomer with a wink. "Looks like you've been eating well, huh Meme? I'd say you're a little bigger than Patty now."

The meister innocently placed both hands on her bosom. "Thanks, though for a while I was more worried that they wouldn't stop growing. Maybe some of you guys know what I mean?"

"That's one problem I'll never have to worry about." Despite her mild flush, Tsugumi no longer felt a burning jealousy towards her friends. In retrospect, it felt a little childish that she ever did. Seeing the disbelieving looks she was getting, she decided to oblige them. "I'm happy being me, though I still think it'd be nice to have Meme's breasts or Anya's legs."

"Nah, it's not as fun as it looks." her meister added shyly. "Sometimes my back starts to ache really bad after a long day of running around with the extra weight."

The older pistol sighed as she remembered the times Kid had pointed out the lack of symmetry caused by her younger sister's chest. Though, Liz was hardly flat-chested by any stretch. Quickly growing tired of the pointless direction this conversation was heading, she fumed silently before remembering what she had originally wanted to ask.

"So, where's the princess at these days? I remember you three used to be joined at the hip."

Jacqueline glanced over at the duo as if she suddenly noticed something incredibly odd. "Come to think of it, for a while you had the dubious honor of being the only weapon in academy history with three active meisters."

The pink-haired witch kicked back, lazily placing both hands behind her head. "Whatever happened to Anya and that girl with the starry eyes?"

An awkward moment of silence followed the small inquiry, both weapon and meister looking slightly uncomfortable as they exchanged glances. It wasn't as if the circumstances of her friends' absences was particularly tragic or complex, though it reminded them just how long it had been since they had gone out with their friends from the world-saving EAT class. Tsugumi and Meme had actually spent a long period of time in Japan during the previous year, and both had signed up for the advanced curriculum following their return to the DWMA. Between the Spartoi members being assigned new duties and the former NOT students working on their new assignments, it hadn't been easy to get together like this.

Patty suddenly popped up behind the duo, clapping her hands on their shoulders with a wide grin. "What's the matter!? Cat got your tongue?"

The halberd weapon replaced her discomforted look with a smile. "Naw, I just realized how long its been since we've all been able to hang out together like this."

"Oooooohhh, I know! You finally picked one meister and ditched the others... ... Right!?"

Liz stomped her sister's foot before casually resting a hand on her cheek. "Sorry about Patty, but she has a nasty habit of saying whatever random thing pops into her head."

"Don't worry about it." Meme waved off the apology, gently tapping a knuckle against her own head. "Wouldn't be the first time one of us had a troublesome little quirk everyone else had to deal with."

"Like Kim's tendency to scam people out of money." Jackie laughed modestly.

The pink-haired meister shot her a glare. "Or a certain someone's habit of butting their nose into other people's business when it doesn't concern them."

Ever the practical one, Liz cleared her throat loudly before another debate could ensue. "Come to think of it, what did happen to the others?"

"Well it's really not like anything bad happened... Sometimes people go their separate ways, but that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." Tsugumi shifted slightly in her seat. "Hoshino never really intended to stay at the academy for very long to begin with, so the arrangement we had wasn't meant to be a permanent one."

"Who's that, again?" Patty raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely puzzled.

"She was my temporary meister who filled in for Anya and Meme during the time they were away."

Patty stared with a wide-eyed look before slamming a fist into her opposite hand. "Oh yeah, you must be talking about the girl with the really weird eyes. She kinda reminded me of that Akane guy you had a crush on."

Tsugumi choked on her own saliva, her cheeks turning the color of a tomato. "What makes you think I ever... Where'd you possibly get that idea!?"

"It was kinda obvious, y'know?" Meme shrugged, ignoring her partner's awkward fidgeting. "You always said you were 'in love with love', so we kinda assumed after he took you out for lunch."

"If I recall, your memory wasn't the greatest at the time." the halberd reasoned, her words only earning silence from the others.

"Yeah, you were totally in love with the guy. Though I'm really not sure he felt the same way." Kim concluded as if it were a matter-of-a-fact.

The younger Thompson sister leaned across the table, pinching the younger girl's cheeks. "Awww, it must've been your first crush."

Jacqueline listened for a little longer as the others jokingly prodded the poor girl, her own thoughts wandering back to the time before she partnered with a certain witch. "There's no reason to make her feel so ashamed of something completely natural."

"I guess Akane was my first crush, though it's not like I ever had the guts to tell him." she exhaled deeply. "Truthfully, I doubt he ever thought of me as anything more than a clumsy lower-classman who needed help... ... ... A lot of help..."

Meme scratched her head. "That kinda applied to all of us at the time."

The older Thompson laughed. "Tell me about it... I seriously thought the princess was gonna wet herself when Patty stuck my barrel into the back of her head."

Kim folded her hands calmly, now looking genuinely engaged in the conversation. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to Anya?"

Tsugumi's gaze dropped into her lap, that familiar feeling of uneasiness returning. "It's not too difficult to explain. When she turned sixteen, Anya's parents forced her to return home so she could gain some experience in tending to the affairs of the kingdom."

"Being royalty does have its disadvantages, huh?" her meister concurred, earning looks of intrigue from their companions.

"Try growing up in the streets of Brooklyn and then come talk to me about disadvantages." the older pistol replied dismissively.

"A friendship like yours wouldn't be spoiled by something like distance." Jackie suggested kindly. She knew from personal experience that bonds between weapon and meister transcended even the most insurmountable boundaries.

"And you're absolutely right. We've been sending letters back and forth with Anya for a while now, and she still visits the DWMA as often as possible." Tsugumi replied.

"Sometimes we take some missions abroad for the EAT class and stop by for a visit on the way home. It's really more convenient then it sounds!"

Kim raised a puzzled eyebrow. "And the administration doesn't mind paying for the side trip?"

The demon halberd nodded. "Even though her status as an active duty meister was revoked, Anya is still registered as my meister in the academy records. Sid helped us sort out the details, so we're free to do as we want so long as it doesn't take us too far out of the way."

"I'm really glad you guys found a way to make it work out." Liz frowned, her softer demeanor quickly returning. "Though, it still sucks being taken away from someone you care about." She suddenly fell quiet.

The same look of grief soon spread to Patty. "Hits a little close to home? Doesn't it, sis?"

"Did something happen between you and the new Lord Death?" Meme asked casually, seemingly unaware of the gloomier atmosphere.

The younger pistol envied her blissful ignorance. "It's a little more complicated than that? Ya see... ..."

"It's not like he dumped us, or something stupid like that." Liz interrupted, quickly putting on a strong front to ward off the room's negative vibe. "It turns out a full-fledged Shinigami has trouble matching wavelengths with an ordinary weapon partner. Kid needs a Death Scythe class weapon to use his full powers."

"Oh, I understand." Was all Tsugumi could muster. Having her own experiences with different meisters, she was quick to sympathize with the sisters. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she dared to seize the topic. "At least he's right here in Death City... I'm sure you still see each other all the time."

The older Thompson sighed wearily. "We're still registered as his weapon partners, though the new job has Kid pushing papers and sitting in front of a giant mirror all day. He doesn't spend much time in the field, so we've been serving alone. It kinda helps that Patty and I can wield each other when there's nobody else to do the job."

Her sister smiled widely. "Not to mention he pretty much gave us his giant house as a thanks for helping him save the world."

Meme stopped humming to herself and laughed. "Sounds like you two are really living the good life. I'm glad to hear it!"

"Hold on chesty, that's not how it happened." Kim pointed an accusing finger at the twin pistols. "Just because he doesn't spend as much time in the house, doesn't mean it suddenly belongs to you!"

"Either way, the place is under new management. Kid said we could redecorate a little so long as we left his room alone." Liz smirked, leaning on her elbow. "We already got rid of most of those tacky skulls he left all over the place."

Tsugumi inhaled sharply. "Those wouldn't happen to be real skulls, right?"

"Course they are... He is the Master of Death!" Patty screamed, throwing both fists in the air.

Liz rolled her eyes, looking indifferent to the stares they received. "Nah, it's just a bunch of replicas modeled after the school's logo."

"Okay..." the halberd began, her eyes suddenly widening with realization. "Um, are you sure he'll be fine with everything you did? I remember your meister was really picky about certain things. Some of the EAT students told me he spent ten minutes adjusting a mask during the coronation ceremony."

"You sound pretty interested. Why don't you meet him yourself?"

"I'm sure he has better things to do then deal with a couple of students." she answered politely.

"Think nothing of it! He's having a big party tonight at the mansion, and we're hosting the event." Patty leaned forward excitedly, the wheels in her head beginning to turn. "I know! You guys should stop by and meet him along with the rest of the gang!"

"No, I really couldn't impose." the younger girl repeated, sounding both grateful and flustered at once. She reluctantly turned to her partner for support.

Despite her usual air-headed demeanor, Meme was quick to understand. "I think we had some plans tonight, though I might have forgotten exactly what." she pressed a finger to her lower lip, feigning her formerly famous forgetfulness.

Truthfully, Tsugumi was intimidated by the idea of spending a night with the academy's stars, all of whom had helped save the world while she and most of the other NOT students had been sent away to keep them safe from the danger. To be in a room with so many people who bravely fought while she cowered from the safety of her home could possibly result in something she was unwilling to deal with. Her newfound confidence aside, she still felt inadequate when comparing herself to those who had stood against Arachnophobia and the Kishin.

Liz sensed the halberd's self-doubt and decided to use a coarser approach. "We haven't seen you guys in a while and all you can do is sit there giving us crappy excuses."

Patty reached into her sister's purse and tossed a pair of envelopes at the duo, both girls instinctively catching them. "Get the picture? You're coming to our party whether you like it or not!"

"Well, when you put it that way I just can't refuse." Meme agreed, her switching sides leaving her weapon partner slightly confused. "C'mon, it'll be good to have some fun after all the work we've been doing lately."

Jackie looked upon her fellow weapon with an understanding expression. "We'll all be going along with the rest of Spartoi. It's not like you'll be alone in a room of strangers. We'd all love to have you there."

"Maka's gonna be there, too! I'm sure she's dying to see her number one fan." the older Thompson replied craftily, her technique similar to a used-car salesman tossing out a new pitch.

Seeing the others laugh, Tsugumi used a hand to stifle her own giggles. "C'mon guys, it's not like that." she received doubtful looks, but remained unfazed by what might have been awkward for anyone else. "I envy Maka and Soul for being so strong, but somewhere along the line, I realized I would never be like either of them."

Kim reached across the table, placing her own hands over those of the younger girl. "C'mon kiddo... Don't put yourself down like that. Keep practicing and studying, and maybe one day you'll be just as awesome as them."

"Thanks, but that's really not what she was talking about." Meme smiled brightly, causing the witch to exchange questioning looks with her partner.

"What I meant was that I don't want to be like everyone else, anymore. Trying to become stronger is great, but there's no point trying to emulate another person like I did before. " Tsugumi's confidence rose as a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulder. She quickly returned her meister's gesture. "What I really want is to be the best me that I can be!"

The table fell silent for a moment or two before being abruptly interrupted by the sound of rampant laughter. Patty slammed her hand against the table even more loudly, smacking her opposite hand against her knee in hysteric laughter. After another awkward pause, the other girls joined in, all six receiving disapproving looks from their fellow customers. One older woman sitting close to the exit dropped her money on the table and abruptly walked out, a pair of girls clad in maid cafe uniforms muttering apologies to her as they began cleaning up the remains of her meal.

Liz tapped her sister on the shoulder. When she spoke, the laughter had not yet died from their faces. "Y'know what, Tsugumi!? Of all the cheesy things you've said, that little speech really takes the cake!"

The witch shrugged sarcastically. "Tell me about it. Did you get that tidbit from a self-help pamphlet, or was it something else you borrowed from Maka?"

"Neither... Though now that you mention it, I might've heard it on television." Tsugumi answered, earning a more subdued round of laughter from her friends.

Before anyone else could speak up, a familiar face loomed behind them, the familiar presence causing all of them turn around. Their new guest was a tall man wearing a black vest and white collar shirt, his sleeves rolled up partway to reveal his lean, muscular forearms. His hair was slicked back and slightly spiky on top, a small amount of stubble on his chin giving off the impression of an older gentleman. Though the man's expression was stern and serious, he didn't seem angry.

"Oh, hey master..." The halberd bit her lower lip, her eyes meeting those of her former employer.

As the owner of Deathbucks Cafe he was well-acquainted with many students of the DWMA, and freely offered jobs to those who needed extra spending money. Most everyone sitting at the table had worked at the restaurant at some point or another, including Liz and Patty, who had spent their early days in Death City working off their debt to society to complete their community service requirements. The job was simple and the cafe's employees were paid well for their services, so much that tips were not required or even expected.

Liz locked gazes with the shopkeeper. "I see that sour expression of yours hasn't changed a bit after all this time. Maybe we were hoping for too much by expecting different."

"How can we be of assistance to you, sir?" Meme offered as politely as she could muster.

"Some of the other guests are complaining about the noise." he stood up a little straighter, calmly adjusting his tie.

"Don't worry about us, master! We've got better things to do right now, anyway? Right girls!?" Liz slung a purse over her shoulder. She threw her fist in the air. "C'mon! Let's blow this crate!"

Tsugumi coughed in surprise as she finished her drink. "Wait! Where are you guys going!?"

"Shopping! That is what we said we would do this afternoon." Patty answered bluntly, the other girls quickly packing their own belongings to follow. "Besides, you two can't go to the party dressed in those!"

Meme looked genuinely curious. "I think we look okay... Besides, what's wrong with our clothes?"

"Were they any tackier I would've mistaken you for Eternal Feather." the pink-haired girl quipped.

Liz opened the door for her friends. "Kid likes people to look a certain way, so there's a chance he might not even let you through the door wearing worn-out street clothes." she hesitated. "Also, most of his parties tend to be formal affairs, whether we like it or not."

"Better come wearin' a fancy dress, or you'll stick out like a old lady with four fingers and webbed feet." the younger Thompson spoke up as if it was the most ordinary comparison in the world.

The Master approached the group as they prepared to exit, his deadpan expression present like always. "You do plan on paying for the food, right? If not I may have to put you to work like old times." The girls could've sworn they saw him smile for a fraction of a second, but it disappeared so fast anyone else would've dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Yuck! I think I'd rather hike barefoot through Siberia than work here again." Liz placed a finger in her mouth as if she were retching, though she secretly enjoyed the banter. She pulled out her wallet. "I guess lunch is on me today, right guys?"

"Already taken care of... For some reason I'm in an unusually generous mood today." Kim slapped a handful of bills on the table, her stare shifting to the store's owner. "Keep the change!"

Tsugumi gasped in shock, her mouth opening and closing several times with no sound coming out. "Gagantous!" she choked out, earning similar looks of shock from the others. "Did Kim actually pay for someone else's food!?" she whispered to Jacquelyn, earning a smile from the lantern.

Her fellow weapon pressed a hand to her mouth. "To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Kim intercepted them as they stepped onto the sidewalk outside Deathbucks. "Do I really strike you as that big of a miser?" When no one answered right away, she exhaled deeply. "All right, I can see your point. It's not like I ever hid my love of cold hard cash."

Patty snickered. "Yeah! Remember the time you demanded payment for some volunteer work at Deathbucks Cafe?"

"Or the time you took Tsugumi's entire allowance in exchange for protecting her from the dorm advisor?" Meme added.

"What about that time during the Battle for Brew when you charged us money for warming us up with Jackie's lantern form?" Liz commented lazily, not even stopping to look up.

Tsugumi giggled to herself. "Eternal Feather told us you scammed her into buying a load of tacky clothes."

The witch ran ruffled her hair, ignoring the smirks she was receiving from several of her friends. "I get it! You don't have to rub it in!" she put both hands in her pockets, stubbornly turning her head away from the others. "Since you guys think so little of me, I'd be happy to oblige. This is the last time I agree to pay the check for you ungrateful brats."

Tsugumi waved her hands with an apologetic frown. "It's not like we were trying to upset you... We're just surprised you were being so generous all of a sudden."

"It's a good kind of surprise." Jacqueline assured her in a motherly tone.

"That's not to say you're not a great person, already... Sometimes change is good!" Meme replied, her bright expression and pleasant demeanor having an oddly calming effect on the group.

Kim shifted uneasily, her irritated expression at odds with the pink color in her cheeks. "Glad you guys think so." she began timidly, her previous attitude returning soon thereafter. "Though don't expect me to pick up the check next time. I'm not exactly made of money."

"Don't worry, we won't expect another miracle." the demon halberd replied jokingly, the rest of the group laughing at their witch friend's expense.

While seemingly annoyed at first, Kim suppressed the feeling with a wide grin. "All right, you win..." Her face suddenly twisted into a devilish expression. "Though next time some raging psycho comes for you at night, don't expect me to help."

Seeing her friend cringe at the reminder of her first night at the DWMA, the pink-haired meister felt a strange sense of satisfaction. As the girls turned out of the alleyway, the middle-aged manager relaxed his gaze, exhaling deeply. The Master of Deathbucks knew many of the academy's students, and although he never crossed the line between employer and employee, he occasionally wondered what became of those who came and went. Seeing how much everyone had grown since working at the shop somehow pleased him, though after considering their earlier antics, he sighed again.

The shopkeeper placed their emptied glasses onto a tray before returning to the main counter. "I guess some people never change..." he mused, silently returning to his work.

* * *

Later on...

Soul absent-mindedly tore through his closet, looking for something acceptable to wear for the night's festivities. While he remembered wearing a suit during his academy entrance ceremony and while conversing with the little demon within, he preferred to dress casually most of the time, a stark contrast to Kid, who usually wore uniforms and finer clothing. Tossing aside several t-shirts, the youngest Death Scythe found one of his older suits tucked away in the back of his closet, though he knew it wouldn't even come close to fitting him now and ignored it.

For some reason, he was irregularly self-conscious about his choice of clothing this evening. So much that he barely even registered the sound of light footsteps behind him signaling the arrival of a certain cat. The feline hopped onto his bed, walking in a circle before settling into a sitting position, its wide curious eyes watching him for several seconds.

The scythe jumped as he felt a pair of delicate human hands wrap around his shoulders, followed by the feeling of two soft mound pressing up against his back. "What the Hell are you doing!"

"Awww... That's my cute little scythy-boy." Blair purred, gently rubbing her body up to his. While the gesture was cat-like, the fact that she was in human form made it something much less innocent.

Soul's eyes widened as he caught sight of his housemate's assets. Though he no longer went into a nosebleed every time she did this, it still took every ounce of his self-control to wiggle out of her grasp. "Do you have to do this all the time?" he grunted.

"Oh poo, you're no fun anymore!" she pouted disappointedly. The cat demon crawled back onto his bed. "Didn't have much of a choice. I tried getting your attention earlier, but you didn't even notice me. Desperate times call for desperate measures, y'know!?"

'Desperate times, huh? What the Hell was so desperate about it?"

"I'm bored... And lonely... ..." she widened her eyes, trying to gain sympathy.

He kept his back turned to her while continuing his previous work, though feeling her eyes boring into him eventually forced him to acknowledge her again. 'So, uh... You need something?"

"Nah, I was just sitting around and went looking for someone to play with me. I don't have to head to the club for another three hours." When he did not answer right away, she leaned forward impatiently. "So what are you up to?"

Soul inhaled sharply, though he quickly regained his indifferent composure. "Why do you care?"

Blair snapped her fingers, materializing into her casual clothing and jacket. "It's not too often you get all gussied up for something. Don't tell me there's a party and no one invited poor me?" she pretended to be upset.

"Liz and Patty are throwing a party at the Gallows, and it's invitation only." Soul turned back to face her, silently glad for his libido that she was no longer naked. "Not to mention Kid wasn't happy the last time you showed up to his house. You've been banned ever since."

"It's not my fault your new boss is such a stick-in-the-mud. Besides, what did I do that was so terrible?"

"Try showing up naked, soliciting a club to minors, spiking the punch, getting drunk, and then passing out in a closet with some random dudes that weren't even invited. Not to mention you brought those two witches from the club with you."

"Maybe I did get a little carried away, but it was Risa and Arisa who brought the booze."

"And those two weren't invited either!" Soul exclaimed with a frown, his negativity doing little to dampen the mood of his permanent houseguest.

After a moment or two rethinking the events of that night, her mind returning to the present. "Chill out, it's not like I can go tonight, anyway." Seeing that he had returned to his work brought a mischievous smile to her cheeks. "So, would I be correct to assume you're doing all this to impress Maka?"

"What!?" Soul felt a shiver run down his spine, though he refused to acknowledge it for fear of ruining his image. He faced her with a sharp-toothed grin. "Oh please, like that would ever happen!"

Blair titled her head to the side innocently. "You can try to deny it, but I can tell." she spotted the tiniest of blushes flash across his face, even if it was there for less than a second. "You just think of it as my woman's intuition!"

"What the heck do you know? You're just a cat. Even if something was going on, you're the last person I would tell!" Feeling uncomfortable, he instead began piling up some of his older clothing only to be grabbed from behind by the feline.

"You poor thing... ... Come here..." she purred, pulling him into a familiar position.

While he struggled at first, the feel of her bosom had a strangely calming effect on him, the exact opposite of how he usually felt. Despite her sultry demeanor, he couldn't sense any lascivious intent. Instead it felt like the embrace of an old friend trying to offer their support. After a few seconds, he realized where he was and pushed away from the magical cat, jumping to his feet while frantically brushing off his clothing. In spite of this, his voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke again.

"Are you crazy, or what? You know what would've happened to me if a certain someone happened to see that."

"That reaction proves it!" she leapt back onto his bed, wrapping her arms around his pillow and smothering it with giddy. "I knew it! You do like her!"

"What!? That's not... ... I... ..." he stammered, sounding uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Blair pushed herself into a sitting position, his pillow positioned in her lap. For that moment, the aura she exuded felt much more reserved than normal. "Being the awesome cool-headed hero you are, these feelings are probably something new and different."

"How many times do I have to tell you..." he began, only to be silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

She continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Granted I'm not the best person to ask about this sort of thing, but I've been living with you guys for years now, and the way you guys look at each other has begun to change lately."

"Shut up..." he replied, sounding more feeble than before.

"You're making this way to easy!" the cat laughed at his denial, restoring his cheeks to a light pink.

Soul slumped his shoulders in defeat, though he was glad Maka had gone shopping with Tsubaki and hadn't come home yet. The weapon pressed a hand against the back of his neck, cracking it back into place. "Even if you are right, I wouldn't have a clue how to deal. It sounds like a real pain in the ass for everyone involved."

The cat pondered to herself before snapping her fingers. "Well, you can start by getting something new to wear for tonight! Guys may not notice stuff like that, but you can bet your life that girls do!"

"You're kidding me..." he grit his teeth at the thought of having to go clothes shopping.

Blair seemed to pick up on this immediately. "I've got some free time before my Chupacabra's shift. With my help, there's no way she'll be able to resist you." She grabbed him by the hand, dragging him towards the open door. "C'mon, let's get you something nice!"

Soul grimaced, though after a moment he realized that his own feet seemed to be moving against his better judgment. "Will you let go of me, already!?"

"No can do! Sometimes what's best for someone isn't always what they ask!" she jeered.

The demon weapon silently cursed himself for letting her get involved, but after a minute of struggling he simply let her have her way. It was unlike him to be so much of a pushover, but he couldn't deny the fact that Blair might not have been entirely deluded, and at the moment he was unable to think of any better options.

"Damn..." he muttered, barely managing to grab a jacket as she paraded him from the apartment.

* * *

Note to Readers: This is my first time writing for Soul Eater, so I hope it was a satisfactory effort. If you would like to see more of this story, please review. I would also like to hear suggestions if you guys have any. I have used ideas from readers in the past to enhance stories.

I figured there weren't enough in-universe fanfiction that worked with post-series material, so I decided to write one. This story is my way of giving some extra closer to some characters from Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT!, mostly due to the fact that we get little-to-no romantic interaction in the manga or anime, and even less closure for the prequel characters appearing in the NOT! series.

I took some liberties, but decided to use some mainstream pairings (MakaxSoul) and some unorthodox stuff as well. I never really liked any of the pairings with Kid, so I decided to push the envelope in this story with Tsugumi. Can't say the spin-off is too popular among fans, but I enjoyed seeing the Soul Eater world from the perspective of an ordinary person.


End file.
